Rough Around the Edges
by AyaEisen
Summary: AU! Gajeel and Pantherlily practice hockey every morning, one morning a little figure skater shakes things up and shows him she can be a little rough around the edges. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from a good friend on Tumblr and as I was writing it I realized I would really like to see this in a multi-chapter AU setting, so please let me know what you guys think! I'll make my decision on turning this multi based off the reviews I get for this. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're slacking off! You can do better than that Gajeel!" A large, darkly complected man stood in front of the goal mouth chastising his friend for missing another shot.

"Shut it, Lil! Yer stupid butterfly moves are gettin' old!" Gajeel skated up to the goal, stopping quick and sending a shower of ice particles towards his friend.

"Standup goalies are so boring," Pantherlily shuffled the puck around with the blade of his stick. The loud noise of the large ice rink doors slamming shut caught his attention as he looked at the opposite end of the rink, "Who's here? Don't we usually have this place to ourselves this early in the morning?"

Gajeel turned around to see two girls walk in and take a seat on the bench on the far side of the rink, they were pulling ice skates out of their duffle bags when one of them looked up to meet his gaze across the rink, she gave a small wave and then turned back to her friend. "Ah those two. I know 'em, well sorta. You know 'em too, they're usually here on Tuesdays though."

"Oh yeah, that little one over there is the one who asked you on a date!" Pantherlily laughed and slapped his friend on the back with a large gloved hand, nearly knocking the man over.

Gajeel grunted and turned back to watch the two girls take to the ice. One was a tall, slender brunette with the mouth of a sailor on her. Gajeel could swear she would sneak alcohol in with her inside of her water bottles, she always smelled like booze. The other was a much smaller blue haired girl. She was nice enough, had a great backside but she was not to Gajeel's usual preference. The other girl fit his usual liking-tall, slender, bigger breasts- but from what he knew of her, she was more of a man than he was and that was an instant turn off.

Cana and Levy were their names and it was true, the smaller one, Levy, had asked Gajeel out one day and he had politely declined. It had been awkward for a few skate sessions after that and Cana had ruthlessly teased the poor girl about getting shot down from what he had been able to hear. She was cute, don't get him wrong, but she was such a...shrimp! She was tiny! Gajeel was fairly certain he could break her in half from just hugging her and he tended to get a bit rough in between the sheets, he didn't need someone breaking on him.

That's not to say he didn't enjoy the view of Levy as she skated around the rink, she would do all those twists and jumps and she was rather beautiful, but he was rough and hard whereas she was gentle and soft, opposites don't mesh well.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on let's do another drill," he smacked the puck with his blade and took off to the middle of the rink as Pantherlily put his equipment back on.

"Hello!" A sweet sounding voice came from behind him.

He shifted on the ice to look behind him and saw Levy standing a few feet away doing some warm up exercises."Yo, what'r you guys doin here? It's not Tuesday," he kept turning back to look at Pantherlily who was still trying to get his equipment back on, why the hell did he take it all off if it's such a long process for him to put it back on?

"Ah, no real reason. We were free and decided to skip out on some responsibilities and come here!" She smiled as she bent down to stretch her right leg out in front of her and balance on the ice with her left.

"Aren't you the rebel," he turned back to Pantherlily and shouted, "Are ya done yet? I'd like to play again before I die!" _Damn bastard is doing this on purpose, he's going slow intentionally._ He thought to himself.

"So when are ya gonna take our little lady here up on her offer for a date? Hmm?" Gajeel rolled his eyes and shuddered at the voice that was now behind him.

"Hello Cana," Gajeel sighed and he couldn't help but notice the blush that was dancing across Levy's cheeks, "yer little lady here is just a little, no pun intended, not in my league! I like 'em a little rougher around the edges, I'd taint the little shrimp!" He patted the top of her head as he laughed in his all too strange manner, "Tell ya what Shrimp, when you can keep up with me on the ice I'll take ya out to dinner! None of that fancy twirly shit!"

Levy's face puffed out and her cheeks turned red for a very different reason, Cana laughed and shook her head as she spoke, "You have no idea what you're in for!"

Levy shook his hand off her head and skated away, with that Gajeel pushed off the ice himself and moved the puck down the rink towards where Pantherlily was blocking the goal. Pantherlily was ready but Gajeel had a different plan in mind so when he dropped down into his butterfly stance Gajeel shifted and took the advantage and scored.

"There ya go! Pantherlily pulled off his glove and gave the long haired man a high five, "what was all that about down there?"

"Yeah thanks for that by the way," Gajeel replied sarcastically as he took a drink from his water bottle, "I know it doesn't take you that long to put yer gear back on and they were givin' me shit for turning the shrimp down!"

"Well maybe you should just say yes, I know you think she's cute."

"Cutes not the word, she's something beautiful. But I aint good for her. Look at her," he gestured towards the bluenette who was currently spinning on one leg with the other held above her head, "she's all dainty and perfect! I break my nose on a regular basis and enjoy bashing people's heads into walls on the rink. I spend more time in a penalty box than I do on the ice."

"I am failing to see your point but whatever, your loss," Pantherlily shrugged and put his glove back on, "alright, go get your new stick and let's do one more drill then call it quits for the day, I gotta get to work later."

Gajeel skated over to where they kept their gear and traded out his sticks and skated back towards the middle of the rink with the puck. He was moving into position and preparing for his next shot when out of the corner of his eye a blue blur came out of nowhere and hip checked him, effectively stealing the puck from him and taking off towards the goal. Pantherlily put up his best defense but it wasn't good enough and the puck soared through the air and cleared the open space and smacked against the net in the goal behind him.

Gajeep stopped and stared, mouth nearly hitting the floor as the blue haired girl whipped around and pushed the hair out of her face as she sported a large grin. With her hand on her hip she tilted her head and looked back at the shocked raven haired man.

"So, how about that dinner?"


	2. This is now a multi!

Hello everyone! You'll be happy to hear I have finally turned this into a multi! It is titled, Keep It On The Ice! I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
